


Batman: out of the shadows

by GraysonSpawn61



Series: DCFFU (Detective Comics Fan Fiction universe) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awesome Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Early Batman Bruce Wayne, F/M, Joker toxin, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, batman is still an urban legend, bruce and selina's first meeting, detective jim gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonSpawn61/pseuds/GraysonSpawn61
Summary: In Detective Jim Gordon's career in law enforcement, he's seen a lot of strange things, however his newest case is quickly becoming the strangest he's seen yet. a series of crimes involving bodies left with twisted grins leads him to a discovery that turns his world upside down, the undeniable existence of a local urban legend: The vigilante known as the Batman.Meanwhile, Billionaire Bruce Wayne, the Batman himself, finds himself in a race against the clock when a new evil, unlike anything he's encountered so far, threatens to destroy Gotham. Worse yet, it seems his only allies within the city are his elderly yet still badass butler and a cat burglar with rather confusing morals.Will Batman succeed, or will he be taken in by the Gotham Police before he can save Gotham?
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: DCFFU (Detective Comics Fan Fiction universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Batman: out of the shadows

I see it in every dream. Sometimes its a perfect mirror image of the city I see in the day, only with a dark aura about it, but other times its different. Sometimes there's a familiar building that I just can't place, other times a building with an extra few floors. Sometimes there's even a building that doesn't belong where it is. One thing is always the same about it however, and perhaps that's the most chilling part. It's always been, and always will be Gotham. Or at least its what Gotham could become. Its a horrific future which many people in Gotham, especially 2 specific men, fear.

_**The Nightmare City** _

I saw my first glimpse of that city when I was only 8. In fact, I'm pretty sure we both got our first glimpse that night. Because that was the night our 2 worlds would become forever intertwined. It was the night a couple was shot down in an alley way in Gotham city, leaving behind a scared little boy who's world was shattered. More than that, it was the case that almost broke Jim Gordon. He was only a young officer at the time, transferred in from Chicago with hope in his heart and stars in his eyes. Gotham will beat that out of you pretty quick though, and none know that more than Jim Gordon. It was that case that showed him how horrible a city like Gotham could be, to leave behind a scared young boy with a million people with a million reasons to want his parents dead.

Lesser men would have been broken by a case like that, but not me, and definitely not Jim Gordon. We used the pain of that case to fuel us. That night we both promised each other that if we had the power to stop another person from feeling that pain, we would. And to this day, we're both still working to keep that promise. we both work to stop the nightmare city from coming to pass, and to bring Gotham to a brighter future. One working from the shadows and the fear that shroud Gotham, and the other working from the light of hope and justice that Gotham still clings too.

As dark as things seem, I know we'll both do everything in our power to stop Gotham from becoming that nightmare city, even if our ideas of what needs to happen to stop it don't always align. 


End file.
